


First Choice

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo is awkward but he’s real and hopes that Jeonghan sees that there’s charm in being with someone just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Gabe Bondoc’s “First Choice.”

“I don’t want to!” Jisoo whines as he keeps swatting away his younger friend’s arms.

“Yah! Hyung, c’mon!” Hansol fought back as he kept trying to pull his older friend by his arms and away from his computer.

“What part of ‘don’t disturb me when I’m watching anime, please’ do you not understand?” Jisoo grunted as he paused his video and pulled out an earbud.

“The part where you didn’t even let me finish!” Hansol barked back. “Seungkwan said that he’s bringing a friend along with him when we go to the park and I said I’m bringing one of my friend’s too.”

Jisoo glared. “You mean to tell me that you already told him I was coming before I even said anything?” Hansol gave him an eyesmile before nodding his head. Ugh. “Alright, give me a second to change out of my pajamas,” Jisoo sighed in defeat.

“Oh, man, hyung, you’re the best!!” Hansol cheered before running out of the room to grab his shoes and coat.

Jisoo pouted as he closed his laptop. Maybe he need to go out though. When was the last time he saw the sun? Six days ago? He probably needed to monitor Hansol and Seungkwan anyway, but he wasn’t so sure what to do about Seungkwan’s friend.

–

“Here! Here!” Seungkwan waved as he spotted Jisoo with Hansol.

“Why are you wearing that again?” Hansol snickered as he pointed at the Soul Eater beanie on Jisoo’s head.

“Because it’s cold, it’s a good anime, and I happen to like the beanie!”

Hansol shrugged his shoulders as they reached Seungkwan and exchanged a handshake. “Ah, Jeonghan hyung is running a bit late,” Seungkwan sighed as he checked his phone. “The bus he’s on keeps on catching red lights.”

“Hyung?” Jisoo asked.

Seungkwan nodded. “Jeonghan hyung’s around your age, hyung. But he goes to another school, so, not surprised that you don’t know him.”

“Ah, really?”

“He doesn’t know a lot of people at school either though,” Hansol commented. “All he does is homework and anime. He never comes out of his room!”

“I do!” Jisoo argued.

“Yeah, when I come over and drag you out!” Hansol said back. Jisoo didn’t reply because that comeback was spot on. Honestly, you’d think he  _would_  go out more since they live in such a great city filled with places that needed to be explored. However, Jisoo just liked exploring the internet.

“Seungkwan-ah!” A voice called from behind Seungkwan. He turned around as Jisoo and Hansol popped their heads up above the crowd.

“Whoa,” Jisoo mumbled to himself. 

“Jeonghan hyung!” Seungkwan smiled as he waved over his friend. They exchanged high-fives before they hugged. “Wah, hyung, long time no see!”

“Long time?” Jeonghan laughed. Gosh, even his laugh seemed to leave Jisoo frozen. “It’s only been, what, a week or two?”

“That’s probably really long in dog years!” Seungkwan joked back. Jeonghan laughed again as he swung his arm around Seungkwan. “Ah, hyung, these are my friends! Hansol and Jisoo hyung!” 

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Jeonghan said as he put his hands to his side and gave the two a proper bow.

Hansol and Jisoo bowed back. Jisoo’s eyes were glued to Jeonghan as Seungkwan grabbed Hansol’s wrist as they started walking. By default, Jeonghan walked next to Jisoo.

Gosh, he had such a nice profile, Jisoo thought as he side-eyed Jeonghan. He scratched his head and turned his head to enjoy the scenery around them, totally avoiding the fact that he needed to talk to Jeonghan so he didn’t feel awkward.

Surprisingly, Jeonghan started the conversation. “So… How’s school going so far?”

“Oh, cute,” Jisoo replied back as he turned his head. He gasped as he realized what he just said. Shit, he was supposed to think it, not say it out loud. “I mean– hoot!” Jisoo covered up as he started laughing. “Uh– we’re learning– about owls! Uh… in Biology!”

Jeonghan nodded his head as Seungkwan nudged his hyung to start talking to him before continuing his conversation with Jisoo.

Jisoo mentally slapped himself. His first conversation and he already fucked up.  

“So, owls?” Jeonghan asked. Jisoo’s head turned. Oh gosh, did he really fall for that. “Are you guys studying birds?”

“Uh–” Jisoo paused. What were they learning in Biology? Oh! He was, in fact, learning about the animal kingdom in class. “Oh, no,” he waved, “we were learning about the kingdoms of classification.”

“Kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus, species,” Jeonghan recited. Jisoo blinked before Jeonghan snickered to himself. “I learned it last semester,” he stated.

Wow, this conversation was something. He couldn’t believe that Jeonghan actually rolled with it.

“Hyung, hyung!” Seungkwan screamed as he shook Jeonghan by his arm. “This is it!” Looking in front of them, the four were standing right in front of a steep hill.

“Uh– what is this?” Jisoo asked.

“Hyung, do you ever listen when I tell you stuff?” Hansol whine. “We’re going to walk up the hill and look at the view from there!”

Oh, Jisoo thought.

To be honest, he wasn’t a big fan of heights. At all. In fact, he could say he’s terrified.

“Doesn’t seem that bad,” Jeonghan nodded as he looked at the hill. Jisoo turned his head with a surprised look on his face, which he changed as soon as Jeonghan turned to him. “It’d be nice to walk and talk, right?” he smiled.

Damn, he needed to stop doing that, Jisoo thought. If Jeonghan keeps doing things that make Jisoo’s heart race, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

They started their walk, Seungkwan and Hansol in front and the older two in the back. Jisoo tried to maintain his breathing, but it was difficult. One, gosh he just hated walking uphill because it hard for him to breathe. Two, gosh, the way the wind blew through Jeonghan’s long hair just made Jisoo lose his breath too.

“So,” Jeonghan began the conversation. Honestly, Jisoo was so thankful that Jeonghan was a talker or else it would be such an awkward ten minute walk up. “What are your hobbies?”

Oh, shit. Is it a bad thing to tell the person you find very attractive that all you do besides studying for class is watch anime until the sun rises? Even Jisoo knew that was a bad idea. “Uh… Oh! I play guitar!” Phew, at least he did something that seems cool in his spare time.

“Really?” Jeonghan’s face lit up. “So you’re into music?”

Jisoo nodded with a beaming smile. “Yeah, I sing too.”

“I do too!” Jeonghan smiled. 

He was cute  _and_  he could sing? Oh, Jisoo could practically feel his heart beat out of his chest. In fact, Jisoo was so infatuated that he almost fell, face first, onto the concrete. Luckily, Jeonghan caught him before he fell.

Jisoo’s back was inches off of the floor as his arm was gripping Jeonghan’s. The two shared a gaze. He doesn’t know what it was but Jisoo felt something. A spark? Something inside of him that clicked.

–

Jeonghan felt it too. Actually, when he first ran up to Seungkwan and made eye contact with Jisoo, oh man, did he feel something.

Maybe he was just dazed by the way Jisoo politely bowed and introduced himself before displaying his perfect smile. Wow, such a gentleman, Jeonghan thought. He shook the idea off as Seungkwan and Hansol began walking.

He was happy that Jisoo decided to walk next to him instead of the other side of Hansol. That would have been so awkward, he thought.

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo in his peripheral and, golly, the way his hair bounced up and down with every step just made Jeonghan want to clutch his chest. He noticed that Jisoo didn’t seem much of a talker though. Maybe he had to spark a conversation.

“So… How’s school going so far?” Jeonghan asked with a smile. In his mind, he was panicking. Jisoo probably thought he was some bookworm for asking about academics. He probably seemed like a nerd. Jisoo would never find that cool or attractive.

“Oh, cute,” Jisoo replied back as he turned his head. Jeonghan’s brain had just registered what Jisoo said. 

Did he– just say cute? Was he refering to his school year? Or was he looking at Jeonghan? Did Jisoo think he was cute? Did Jisoo just call him cute?

“I mean– hoot!” Jisoo covered up as he started laughing. “Uh– we’re learning– about owls! Uh… in Biology!”

Jeonghan nodded his head. False alarm, he thought. Before he could reply Seungkwan nudged his hyung to start talking to him before continuing his conversation with Jisoo. Not now, Jeonghan thought. Couldn’t Seungkwan see that Jeonghan was trying to start a conversation before he moved onto flirting?

Jeonghan sighed. Damn, their first conversation and it didn’t even last long.

As Seungkwan was then talking just to Hansol again, Jeonghan went back to Jisoo. “So, owls?” Jeonghan asked. Jisoo’s head turned. Was he really going to go back on this topic? Jisoo must think he’s such a science geek. “Are you guys studying birds?”

“Uh–” Jisoo paused. “Oh, no,” he waved, “we were learning about the kingdoms of classification.”

“Kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus, species,” Jeonghan recited. Jisoo blinked. Oh fuck, now he just exposed how nerdy he was, Jeonghan groaned internally. He couldn’t back out now, he had to roll with it. He forced out a snicker. “I learned it last semester,” he stated.

Their talk continued until Seungkwan interrupted them and pointed at the hill.

Jeonghan gulped. He wasn’t much of a walker, but Jisoo seemed like he was. He needed to act cool. Act like he was someone Jisoo wanted to be with. “Doesn’t seem that bad,” he said as he was internally screaming at himself. How on earth was he going to walk up this? “It’d be nice to walk and talk, right?” he smiled.

Jisoo looked up at the hill before he looked back at Jeonghan with a smile. There it was again, that perfect smile that Jeonghan could literally stare at all day.

Jeonghan and Jisoo were walking behind Seungkwan and Hansol. Gosh, were they even there yet? Jeonghan was already exhausted. But he had to keep going as he saw Jisoo looked completely fine. He couldn’t seem like a weakling, especially since they just started walking.

“So,” Jeonghan began the conversation. He had to give it to himself, he’s not much of a conversation starter, but he was bold enough to do so to get to know Jisoo. But what was he to ask him? He just started a sentence and he needed to finish. Maybe he should choose a safe routed question. “What are your hobbies?”

It took a few seconds before Jisoo responded. “Uh… Oh! I play guitar!” 

“Really?” Jeonghan’s face lit up. He was cute  _and_  a guitar play? Oh say it isn’t so, Jeonghan could feel his heart race now. “So you’re into music?”

Jisoo nodded with a beaming smile. "Yeah, I sing too.”

Cute, guitar, and a singer? Was it turn Jeonghan into a blushing mess day or what? “I do too!” Jeonghan smiled. 

As they were talking, he noticed Jisoo trip over a rock on the path. Panicking, he reached out for Jisoo’s arm to prevent him from falling. Jisoo grabbed Jeonghan’s arm as well and the two gazed at each other.

Oh, shit, Jeonghan thought. Why does he feel something strange? What was this rushing and exhilarating feeling? He had no idea what it was but, when his eyes met Jisoo, he felt something click.


End file.
